Si no llego a jurarte
by JuuVeg SakuLi
Summary: Post Final: "Shaoran... Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún. Ya te conocí, ahora, antes muerta que una casualidad" Es algo que tú no planeas, Algo que no quieres, Algo que no estaba en tu lista, Algo de lo que no te podrás olvidar solo ignorándolo, menos si sus vidas están en juego, luego de la aparición inesperada de cierta persona. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**Prólogo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, si me pertenecieran, Sakura y Shaoran estarían besándose en una casa de paja**

* * *

><p>¿Eso fue lo que quiso decir MeiLing cuando me escribió que no fuera tan distraída?<p>

...

Si, eso siempre me lo decía Tomoyo, pero luego comenzó a tener más frecuencia.

¿Habré quedado en ridículo por no darme cuenta yo misma ni un poco de lo que sentía Shaoran por mi y que tuviera que decírmelo letra por letra? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Luego de pensarlo bien me dí cuenta, que, para algunos, ya que el se enamoró de mí por eso, todo el tiempo me comporté de esa manera, no cambié nunca.

Por lo cual, a el le gustaba esa forma de ser mía, así que con él, al menos, no quedé mal, o eso creo. He mantenido el osito de peluche que le me dio antes de irse... Sin avisar.

Pero ¿el pensaba que no me iba a enterar? no, yo tengo mis fuentes secretas, bueno, no.

Estuve tanto tiempo sin notar aquello, que no sé en que momento fue más fuerte.

Pero... No había nada que se interpusiera ¿Cierto?

Luego de salir de mi tan ocupado mundo, me di el tiempo para recordar un poco y así decirme que, mi hermano en realidad detestaba a Li por bellas razones, No porque el me fuera a hacer daño, y bueno, por algo más que ya se sale de los motivos de odio entre "Personas normales" y va más a fondo con el mundo Card Captor.

Antes de irse a Hong Kong, me confesó su amor. Yo no entendía nada, así que no dije nada que mi boca quisiera decir. Me confundí tanto.

Él también me gusta mucho a mi, pero ¿Que clase de gusto era ese? No era fraternal, no lo amaba como a mi papá, a Yukito, a mi hermano,no.

Tampoco como amo a mis compañeros, Tomoyo por ejemplo.

Era algo que estaba tan fuera de mi alcance que no tenía ni idea, porque no lo había sentido nunca, Tampoco lo tenía en mis planes, ya que solo pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y había quedado atrapada.

"El corazón de los hombres es tan complicado!" "Aún eres joven para saberlo" -Me dijo mi amiga, donde estaba como siempre, en mi momento.

Han pasado 3 meses y medio desde la última vez que lo vi, en el aeropuerto, pasándome el osito de felpa, que cuando le pregunté a quién se lo iba a dar, anteriormente, se escapó de la conversación que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Luego de aquello, ocurrió algo tan película, el ascensor descompuesto, en esa ocasión fue donde el me abrazó, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, sin que lo obligaran, ni lo amenazaran, lo hizo por voluntad propia y con toda la seriedad, que nunca alguien como él, había puesto en mí.

El día en que le confesé a Yukito mi amor por el, me puso una mirada tan post paternal encima, sentí que me estuviera hablando mi abuelo, sentí que me estaba hablando un familiar, no una persona que amé tiempo después, no cuando nací, fuera de la que ya amaba, pero aún no se iba todo por completo, quedaba algo, y el me lo hizo entender, lo que yo apreciaba de él, era una especie de mezcla, entre cariño y enamoramiento

Shaoran me dijo que no llorara, que estaba seguro de que encontraría a esa persona que realmente amo más que nadie. Y no me mintió. El ya la tenía.

Y cuando supe que la persona que a le gustaba, era más baja que él, pensé en todos menos en mí.

Y no hablo solo de felicidad, el en múltiples ocasiones, me salvó, se arriesgó por mi, viceversa, ¡Oh, y como olvidar el día en que cuando Eriol iba en la parte más tétrica del relato, este se dio cuenta de que yo tenía mucho miedo y dijo que era hora de irnos a dormir! Eso es muy importante, para mi.

Recuerdo que al comienzo nos llevábamos como... mejor digo que no nos llevábamos, es más fácil.

Y bien, Shaoran no llegó fácil así que fácil no se va a ir. ¡Se los demostraré!

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, dejen reviews, los quiero n.n<strong>


	2. Donde es imposible liberarse

**Si no Llego a Jurarte**

**"Ki NiNaru Aitsu/Arigatou"**

**C2: "Donde es imposible liberarse"**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Viento es limpio Y Fresco<strong>_

_**Entre las nubes te veo **_

_**En todos lados me alcanzas**_

_**Te me metiste en la piel**_

_**Entre las Flores y el Mar**_

_**Siempre está**_

_**El recuerdo de ayer...**_

_**De Ayer...**_

MeiLin preguntó.

_ ¿Ya te respondió?

_ No. -Dijo él, secamente-

_ Pero como es posible! -Exclamó.

_ Yo la confundí mucho, aún más que la última vez que supo algo de amor

_ Eso es ridículo, te he dicho que si no sale bien tu compromiso conmigo será nuevamente visible. -Frunció el ceño-

_ Claro, uno hace de todo, lo demuestra todo, lo sabe...

_ Y esa persona no lo sabe, porque es tarada -Interrumpe-

_ Ya debió haberlo pensado, soy yo el que no le dio tiempo -Se culpa otra vez-

_ Pues, debió avisarte por mensaje

_ Ella... es.. puntual. -Dijo esto último buscando palabras-

-Fin de la conversación-

Tomoyo y Meilin tuvieron una conversación bastante estúpida, Hasta que la Li llegó al grano. Tenían planeado llegar la misma próxima semana a Japón. ~Si no era la razón, sería la fuerza~

Daidouji igualmente estaba emocionada, debía capturar el instante más importante (Sea para bien o sea para mal) en la vida de su mejor amiga, Sakura.

_ ¡¿Que qué hiciste?! -Preguntó Shaoran exaltado-

_ ¿No te parece genial? -Su prima apretó los ojos invadida de osos de peluche-

_ ¿Para que iría? ¡No tengo nada que hacer allá!

_ _(Una chica que confesarse)... -Pensó- _ Pero eso no te lo pregunté -Hizo una pausa- Y tú como el primo amoroso y responsable que eres, debes ir. Además yo tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Daidouji... ¡¿No vas a permitir que me pase algo?! ¡¿O si?! -Hizo un puchero-

_...

_ ¡Gracias! - Le dio un abrazo que aplastó sus órganos internos-

_Nos vamos a Japón, Nos vamos a Japón, Lalala, Japón, Lalalalala tuturutu -_Recitó corriendo hacia todas partes, empacando sus cosas-

Por su lado, Shaoran echaba cosas al azar a la maleta. Abrió un cajón y encontró algo, algo simple,pero valioso.

FlashBack-

Toma -Estiró su mano, dándole una bufanda-

¿Para mí?

Sí -Sonrió-

_ ¿La hiciste tú?...

_¡Sí! - Sus ojos parecían gemas verdes de cristal de lo grandes y brillosos que estaban producto de la felicidad-

_ ... -Su mente quedó completamente en blanco, mientras su corazón bailaba samba-

Oh, supongo que no la quieres -Se entristeció por unos segundos y luego sonrió, como siempre-

¡No, No! Si la quiero! -Se la quitó de las manos con un movimiento rápido y la colocó en su cuello.

_Por eso se quedó dormida en clase... Estuvo toda la noche haciéndola...y para mí _

-Fin Del FlashBack-

_ Sakura -Suspiró-

_ Para allá vamos -Dijo Meilin apareciendo de la nada-

(¿Por qué cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre debía llegar alguien, por muy solo que estuviera?)

_ ¡Agradezco que no querías venir!

_ Ya has viajado sola -Cierra lo ojos derrotado, no necesitaba una respuesta-

_ ¿Que crees que diría o pensaría Kinomoto si me viera solo a mi y a ti no? -Pone las manos en las caderas-

_ Ya no sigas

_ Así se habla -Agarra a Shaoran del brazo y lo arrastra hasta la puerta. Lo suelta, toma unos lentes de sol que estaban encima y grita: "¡Ya nos vamos, Hasta luego a todos!" Con su voz chillona.- Sale tomando su bolso para viajes con ruedas.

_ Hasta pronto, madre, dele mis palabras igualmente a mis hermanas por parte mía -Se despide el castaño-

_ No digo que lo hagas, pero intenta volver pronto y no llegarme contando algo anormal, joven

"¡Entre más rápido más rápido!" -Gritó desde afuera-

_ Tendré que arriesgarme -Resopló-

~ Japón ~

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban viendo las grabaciones de la valiente chica, Daidouji, que iba hasta donde el viento la llevara, con tal de guardar en su cámara, los momentos más interesantes y épicos que una niña de su edad podría tener. En eso era suertuda.

Kero se comía los postres de ambas.

Tomoyo miraba sus "Obras de Arte" Con ojos cristalinos, pero aún, igual, le daba un vistazo a cada rato a su amiga que observaba, o mejor dicho, solo tenía un objeto que servía como punto de visualización.

"Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong, ¿No es así, Tomoyo?" -Dijo ella interrogante, pero más de afirmación, solo tenía ganas de decir eso. Con forma dulce y melancólica-

"Sí" -Le contestó cálida-

Las dos continuaron con la conversación.

Sakura tenía unas tremendas ganas de responderle a esa persona, a esa que doblaba su cerebro sin tocarlo.

_ Vaya.

Sin embargo, no podía, no fue capaz el Pre-Día, Tampoco el día, ni tampoco la peor parte de TODO ese día. Decírselo cuando hicieron su ultimo contacto verbal y físico. Gritarle cuando se iba llendo, aún tenía tiempo, y quedar como quedara con las demás personas, jamás le habría importado menos algo que no fuese eso, después de todo, ya había empujado, saltado por encima de su equipaje, pedido permiso y chocado con todos los presentes, no era ni el menor problema ponerse a gritar "Te Amo" en pleno aeropuerto.

Una clase entera y demás, después, ambas fueron al parque que habían construido en la casa de Hiragizawa, No les parecía nada malo, pero tampoco era bueno, siendo ellas las que conocían a Eriol.

_ Era bonita

_ Lo sé, fue una gran casa.

Tomoyo empezó a decir unas cosas que Sin quererlo, no les prestó atención, eso estaba mal pero no podía evitar fijarse en otra cosa

_ ¿Que sucede, Sakura?

_ Hay una presencia aquí, está dentro del parque. -Sakura sale corriendo sin mirar, solo guiándose por su cuerpo para mayor grado de concentración-

_ ¡Espérame! -Va y comienza a seguirla-

Nuevamente, alguien que va caminando tranquilo y alguien que va caminando apurado no se llevan bien. La "Flor De Cerezo" tropieza y cuando está por caer hacia atrás, alguien la toma del brazo.

Pasan unos segundos de análisis, hasta que los dos retroceden espantados, y gritan. Llega entonces su más madura prima oji-roja, que ahora estaba a favor de la relación.

_ ¿Pasa algo? ¿Viste algo?... ¡Kinomoto!

_ Eehhm...

_ ¡Llegué! -Avisó Tomoyo agitada- Hola Meilin, Hola Li, ¿Ya están aquí? -Les saludó, en impresión de Sakura, para ella era lo más normal del mundo-

_(Eso fue rápido) -Pensó Shaoran-_

¿Qué? -Interrogó confundida-

_ ¿No te alegras de vernos?

_ Sí, mucho -Elevó su voz- Pero.. ¿Qué? -Murmuró- ¿Saben que más? Allá venden unos helados, tal vez así podamos hablar con más tranquilidad... -Rodó los ojos- Digo..

_ No te preocupes, sí. -Respondió la pelinegra-

_ Gracias.

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar, las 3 niñas se reían de incoherencias, o quizás 3 era mucho decir. Shaoran iba solo adelante y Sakura lo miraba desde atrás. con esa cara de seriedad perturbada, que siempre le debía poner, que nunca había puesto, que no quería poner tampoco, ya que por lo que luchó toda su vida era en todo momento tener esa cara de felicidad tan representante, y no perderle ni en la derrota, ¡pero no estaba pasando eso! Ya no la tenía! ¿Ser tan buena le afectó?

__ Solo estoy segura que -Pensó- Es algo que solo sabré yo -Sin quererlo lo dijo en voz alta._

_¿Ocurre algo?_

_Vamos a comprar los helados, Tomoyo y yo, espérennos.

_ Yo no quiero, gracias

_ Pues, más para nosotras. -Se encogió de hombros-

El silencio se tornó incómodo, Ella no hacía más que mirarlo a él y él, miraba hacia donde a sus ojos se les diese la gana, pero con ella no intercambiaban ni un saludo. así que la castaña se decidió a hablar.

_¿Y... Do..Donde se van a quedar? -Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior con incomodidad mirándola fijamente-

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches, Días, depende, Card Captor's, Y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero que les vaya agradando el Primer capítulo Oficialmente, ya que el otro fue un prólogo. Pues, **

**Les Diré un comentario cortito, "Ki Ni Naru Aitsu" son como los sentimientos de Shaoran a Sakura y "Arigatou" Los de Sakura a Shaoran ¿Han escuchado esas canciones? están bellísimas! Arigatou tiene una adaptación al latino que salió en la película, pero dura un minuto y tanto, yo supongo que todos debieron de haberla reconocido. Pero como esta historia será larga, agradezco tener la letra de 6 minutos, Por lo demás, eso es simple. Esa será como una introducción, por las ideas. **

**Dejen sus opiniones, un review, aún así sea el más corto, a mi me hace feliz nwn, díganme que les parece allí y yo tomaré en cuenta hasta cuantas veces respiraron mientras escribían en el cuadro. Yo estuve escribiendo toda la clase en mi cuaderno y como 1 hora en la PC así que me calculo 1 millón ok no (Por las dudas xD) Ya saben! Los quiero, y a partir de aquí, les mando saludos y hasta tomo las ideas más incoherentes que me hayan dicho, la imaginación parte de allí, sin más que decir, Pasen un buen fin de semana **


	3. GrisxBlanco

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**C3: GrisxBlanco**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, aunque sus finales no me gustan. Aún así por el hecho de dar vida a Saku y Syao, las amo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aun me sigues gustando,<strong>  
><strong>tengo un dolor en el pecho, <strong>  
><strong>mi corazón no entiende <strong>  
><strong>que nuestra historia se acabo<strong>

**entre las flores y el mar ****siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer... ****de ayer.**

_ Em -Pausó.- Yo tenía pensado bajo un puente -Tomó aire- Pero Meiling dijo que donde Daidouji.

_ Ah. Genial -Apartó la mirada-

_ ... Y ¿Como has estado?

_ Yo.. Yo muy bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?

_ También...

_ ¡Rayos! ¡Saqué de mi dinero para dejarlos a solas y no se hablan! -Chilló Meiling-

_ Lo sé... ¿Crees que estamos perdiendo tiempo? -Dijo casi en murmullo-

_ ¡Pues claro! ¡Ya sé! ¡Deben estar incómodos! Porque saben que en cualquier momento vamos a volver así que no tienen su libertad suficiente!

_ ¡Sí, eso ha de ser!

_ ¡Ya llegamos! -Gritó la Ojiroja, tan representante-

_ Ten -Tomoyo les entregó sus helados a ambos riendo por dentro-

_ Gracias

_ Gracias... _(Y también por el helado) -Pensó-_

_ ¿Vamos al parque que construyeron en la casa de Hiragizawa? -Sugirió la China-

Tomoyo suspiró apenada. -Sí

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ No -Repuso sonriendo- Vamos -Se adelantó-

Mei se levantó de hombros y la siguió

_ Creo que divertirnos un poco no nos haría mal -Sakura Entrecierra esos grandes ojos que tiene-

_ S..Si, No, no.

-Ella sonrió-

Unas dos horas después de entrar a ese lugar lleno de caras felices, Los 4 salieron, Las Dos pelinegras sin victoria y los dos castaños "Raros".

Caminaron de vuelta hasta la casa Kinomoto.

_ Oye, Shaoran, Me voy junto con Tomoyo -Avisó Meilin-

_Supongo que yo igual. -Respondió.-

_ No -Con tres de sus dedos lo corrió hacia atrás- No te gustaría estar en medio de una tarde de chicas

_ ¡Sí, allá no hay nada en lo que te diviertas! ¡Y existe la posibilidad de que te usemos como maniquí! -Agregó-

_No querrás que eso suceda ¿O Si?

_ ... _(Prefiero eso a tener que estar todo el tiempo con Sakura...)_

_ Creo que no, así que, Sakura, Espero que sigas cocinando rico -Le dijo con tono Sinvergüenza-

_ ¿Que? ¿Y..Yo? _(¡¿Quedarme con Shaoran, sola?!)_

_ Si, Kinomoto, Sigues siendo una despistada -Guiñó- Muy bien! Ya nos vamos! Shaoran, vuelve tarde! -Gritó alejándose- A menos de que para el instante de volver ya tengas otras cosas mejores que hacer -Susurró solo para ambas último, Tom Daidouji y Mei Li se frotaron las manos sonriendo maliciosas -

_... ¿Entramos?

_ Te sigo.

_ Oye... Tengo un postre -Pausa de 3 segundos- ¿Quieres?

_ ... Está bien, Gracias. -Respondió sonriendo-

Sakura entró a su habitación con disimulo, tratando de no despertar a Kero y sacó una manta, la apretó contra su cara y salió hacia la cocina. Tomó una tarta del horno, la llevó hasta la sala y comenzó a cortarla. Li, le observaba desde su asiento con incomodidad.

Cuando ella terminó,Shaoran miró instintivamente a uno de los cojines. No quería que Sakura se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando, no sabía a donde mirar, giró sus ojos a todas direcciones pero sin voltear la cabeza, hasta un punto donde no tuvo nada más que mirar a Sakura, notó que ella lo estaba viendo fijamente, con nerviosismo y morbo.

A él se le igualó el rostro, de la misma forma en que le observaba ella.

_ ¿Sa...s..sabes Shaoran? Yo...Tú... A mi... Tengo que decirte algo, algo sumamente especial, es que tu..tu me...

-Shaoran alzó la mirada, haciendo contacto visual y apretando los dientes ligeramente-

_ ¡¿Pastel?! -Interrumpió "el peluche de felpa"-

La PostPareja saltó de sus asientos.

_ ¿Planeaban comerse el pastel sin mi? Ja..!... -Hizo una pausa muy confuso- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¿Desde cuando llegaste?

-El ojiamber lo miró con furia-

¡Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, ni en mis mejores sueños me podré librar de ti! -Protestó Kero-

_ Sakura, ¿Tienes un peluche que habla? -Lo agarró con el dedo pulgar e indice del pellejo- Oh, no, Solo es... Un peluche que habla.

_ Ajá... Voy a hacer la comida, permiso -Se paró entre risitas-

_ ¿Que haces en mi domicilio, Mocoso?

_ ¿Sabes lo gracioso que te ves insultándome? Cosa fea.

_ No vale la pena pelear con infantes como tú, yo solo voy a comerme mi pastel y espero que no me molestes, que eres un dolor de cabeza

_ Sigues siendo un glotón. -Interrumpió fastidiado-

_Así que ni pienses que te daré de mi pastel -Tomó el pastel que su "Ama" dejó encima y abrió una gran boca-

_ ¿Que te pasa? ¡No te compares conmigo! -Gritó-

_ ¡¿Como te atreves a insultarme, chiquillo?! -Exclamó-

_ ¿A quien le dices chiquillo? -Gritó aún más alto-

Kero se transformó en Kerberos Y lo aplastó.~

_ Si comparáramos mi físico con el tuyo, no eres nada más que un chiquillo horroroso

_ ¡Bájate, Me estás lastimando!

_ Es verdad, esa chiquilla también debe estar aquí, muero porque vea como es mi esplendorosa y maravillosa figura, seguro se sorprendería.

"Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que por un momento, pensé que me quedaba sin aire, pero tengo que responderle sobre mis sentimientos a Shaoran, de todos modos, tuve la oportunidad de volverlo a ver..."

Sakura se despidió de él, A las afueras de su casa:

_"Otro intento más, Otra vez más que intento hablarle, es interrumpida" _Sakura recordó la ocasión en el que ella terminó de ponerse la ropa confeccionada por su amiga, le preguntó su opinión, el dijo que le quedaba muy bien y dijo que tenía que decirle algo, tartamudeando y fueron interrumpidos, Cuando él se sacó el gorro y lo apretó entre sus manos para confesarle algo, y Kero la llamó para que "Posara", Otra vez cuando era la próspera de navidad y nuevamente Shaoran debía decirle algo importante que ella no entendía, cuando Yamazaki llegó a contar a que se debía el nombre de la navidad, Después cuando estaban en la nieve y ella le preguntó quien le gustaba, cuando sus palabras se atrevían a salir de su boca, ella pensó no ser la persona con la que se sienta más cómoda para contar algo como eso e interrumpió. _"De no haber sido tan ingenua, lo hubiese hecho sufrir menos, además, yo soy mil veces más expresiva que él, debería costarme menos".._

Shaoran, luego de que llegara el molestoso hermano de Sakura, Touya, le convenía más irse a dormir y no escuchar nada de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando Tomoyo y Meilin. Pensaba:

"_(¿Sa...s..sabes Shaoran? Yo...Tú... A mi... Tengo que decirte algo, algo sumamente especial, es que tu..tu me...) _¿Que habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Quería responderme? ¿O iba a decirme _(Tengo algo que decirte, algo sumamente especial, es que tu me das pena y estoy enamorada de otro_) ¿o algo como eso? ¿O que yo también le gusto? ¡¿Yo qué?!"

_ ¿Como crees que nos estará yendo en nuestro trabajo como Cupidos? -Preguntó Tomoyo emocionada, a Meilin-

_ ¡A estas horas han de estar besándose!

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Somos muy buenas! -Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a agitarse. A Meilin se le iba cayendo la sonrisa por una cara de tristeza.

*Él la ama a ella, además... El solo fue una prueba para mi, de lo que en realidad significa amar, me falta mucho aún" Volvió a sonreír.-

_ ¡Y planearemos su boda! -

_ ¡Claro! ¡Sillas con cintas! Ya me lo imagino -A Tomoyo comenzaron a brillarle los ojos y se puso una mano en la cara-

_ ¡Fuente de chocolate!

_ Siii -Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo-

-Sonó el timbre de la puerta-

_ Yo voy -Tomoyo salió de "la nube"- ¿Li? No te esperábamos tan pronto

-Pasa de largo- Tranquilas, no las voy a molestar, puedo dormir bajo la cama si quieres, Daidouji-

_"Así de suspensiva dejaba a Sakura cuando me tardaba años en confesarme ante ella? De no haber sido tan miedoso le hubiese hecho sufrir menos..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta aquí, Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, en el próximo capítulo comienza la acción TwT Hasta ahora estoy siguiendo el orden de la Carta Sellada, pero estos capítulos se tratan de eso para no desbordarse de la carretera, Por lo cual, Yo crearé mi propia pelea porque siempre he tenido una montonera de ganas de hacer mi propia pelea que nadie se fija en la pelea, solo en el romance xD Ja.<em>****_Quiero contarles que les traeré un fanfic de SCC para halloween así que esperenlo con ansias nwn Mañana mismo comenzaré a escribirlo, Sus Reviews son mi vida así que no me quiten el oxígeno _**

**_^O^ Saludos! Nos leemos pronto!_**


	4. Convivencia

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, algunos salieron de mi cabeza, pero Sakura Card Captor y la gran mayoría del porcentaje de los personajes también.**

**"Convivencia"**

* * *

><p>_ ¡¿Ay, demonios, que habrá ocurrido?! -Se quejó Meilin-<p>

_ Déjamelo a mi

-Murmuraron las dos-

_ Oye, Li...

_ Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres -Interrumpió-

_ Muchas gracias, No quiero que se me olvide -Pausó.- ¿Como va todo?

_ A que te refieres -Preguntó sin ganas-

_ Tú sabes a que... Al parecer no muy bien

_ ¿Es sobre Sakura? Pues ni bien ni mal, igual que siempre.

-Pestañeo- Ah, bueno, y ¿Que piensas hacer?

_ Nada, Si ella fue paciente conmigo tendré que ser paciente yo también

_ Pero has esperado 4 meses...

_Pero esos 4 meses fueron de ausencia, ahora viene la espera real.

_ Veo que, tal parece no te molesta nada, ya que después de todo si has estado bajo su fleco. Pero no lo creo ¿Estás ansioso?

_ Sí

_ Podrías ayudarle

_ No puedo ayudarme ni a mí mismo, pero si me ha querido decir algo, aunque siempre llega alguien u ocurre algo, me parece bastante familiar.

_ Igualmente, ¿No has notado en su expresión algún cambio, en ese momento?

_ Me sigue siendo difícil mirarle a los ojos, pero si.

_ No sé que hacer... -Suspiró-

_ De todos modos, gracias

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué? Siempre has sido mi consejera, Hiragizawa y tú son cupidos

_ Vaya... No pensé oír eso de tí para mí

_ Eso es poco.

Tomoyo puso una mirada de ternura y sonrió para sus adentros.

Luego de eso salió de aquella habitación dándole un ligero portazo a Meilin

_ ¡Ay, lo siento! -Murmuró-

_ No te preocupes

_ ¿Qué hacías ahí? No te molestes, ya sé

_ Eso mismo, detesto que me dejen en suspenso y esperarte sabiendo la cantidad que hablas sería un caos.

_ Entonces no es necesario decirte que habrá que dar tiempo

_ Me parece en un sentido y en el otro no. Enserio esta ciudad y este país me gustan mucho, y no quiero irme, ¡pero quiero que esos atolondrados se pongan de acuerdo de una vez!

_ Pienso como tú -Rió con tres dedos cubriendo su boca-

************Convivencia************

Ay -Dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza- ¿Enserio eso pasó? -Preguntó con una gota en la cara-

_ ¡Si!

_ Tomoyo, esto es un poco incómodo...

_ ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto sería la película más exitosa del año! ¡Del siglo! -Respondió con ojos brillantes mientras Shaoran estaba extremadamente avergonzado allí atrás-

_ Daidouji... -Se metió a la conversación-

_ Tomoyo -Interrumpió-

_ Esto es ilegal... -Suspiró

_ No, no cuenta como ilegal, conseguí la copia del libro de leyes, de todos modos, tengo familiares que son abogados -Abrió su bolso y le puso un montón de papeles en las piernas, sacando desde el más alto para comenzar a leer-

_ No es necesario, pero...

_ ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme vivir mi sueño! -Protestó Tomoyo haciendo una pose dramática-

_ Está bien -Sonrió Sakura- De todos modos, Ya no importa, ¿Cierto, Shaoran? -Lo abrazó del cuello, como Meilin hace algún tiempo-

Él ya había olvidado que Sakura sabía sobre lo que sentía por ella desde hace meses, había olvidado que Tomoyo estaba allí y "La Esponja" También, Había olvidado donde estaba, Cuantos años tenía, como se llamaba y hasta su apellido, pero no había olvidado porqué había olvidado todo aquello. Toda su sangre se subió a su cara, y levantó el brazo derecho, rodeando la espalda de Sakura.

Tomoyo apresurada sacó su cámara y comenzó a grabar apresurada y nada disimuladamente.

Era el paraíso en la tierra, precisamente dentro de una habitación, los sonidos de autos siendo explotados que causaba Kero jugando a los videojuegos eran la música perfecta aunque fuesen los menos indicados, Los labios de ella ya podían sentir el alma de los labios de él, hasta que los dos fueron interrumpidos cruelmente junto con la voz de un hombre anunciando "Game Over" y unos golpes al televisor

_ ¡¿Que está haciendo Sakura con el mocoso?! -Reclamó el guardián del sello alterado-

_ ¡Kerberos!

_ ¡Kero! -Gritaron los dos más alterados aún, Al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo se ponía la mano que tenía disponible en la frente frustrada, pero sin dejar de grabar ya que contaría como algo gracioso para su gran "Película"-

_ ¡¿Qué?! Me volteé a presumir que ya iba a ganar el juego cuando te veo con este chiquillo haciendo cosas inapropiadas ¡y perdí! ¡Debería estarme quejando yo!

_ ¡No es cierto, Shaoran no es un chiquillo y no estábamos haciendo nada malo!

Kero fue a buscar un peluche de su tamaño e imitó lo que estaban haciendo los castaños con "Pasión", La menor Daidouji estaba grabando toda la escena entre risas; Kerberos se dio cuenta de esto y soltó enseguida a su "Acompañante"

_ ¡Borra eso ahora! -Exclamó avergonzado-

_ No quiero -Rió- ¡No seas así, no se lo mostraré a nadie!

_ Prometelo

_ Ya.. Lo prometo -Puso sus brazos atrás y cruzó los dedos-

Sakura y Shaoran se tiraron hacía atrás topando con la cama.

La venganza es bonita -Murmuró él-

¿Verdad? -Murmuró ella-

Iban a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo hace un rato en vista de que Kero y Tomoyo, pero más Kero, estaban distraídos.

Sakura acercó su rostro hacia el cabello de Shaoran

_ No sé, Pero Siempre me ha gustado mucho tu pelo

_ Y mi color favorito es el verde... ¿Y tus ojos son color...?

_ Verde -Respondió-

_ Si -Ambos hicieron tope, Ojo con Ojo, Nariz con Nariz, Boca con...

La puerta de la habitación se abrio de golpe, haciendo que Tomoyo y Kero dejaran de tironearse y Sakura con Shaoran se quedaran exactamente en la misma posición pero con caras perturbadas.

Aunque ninguno de sus dos rostros podía superar al que tenía Touya, inimaginable, era una mezcla de impresión, enojo e insulto hacia su persona:

_ ¡Hermano! -Se levantó de la cama sin aire al igual que Shaoran quien no sabía hacia donde mirar, donde fijara su vista estaría mal, así que solamente sonrió de forma estúpida-

_ ¿Que creen que estaban haciendo? -Preguntó de forma obvia conteniéndose-

_ ¡Nada! ¡Estamos ensayando!

_ ¿Para que...?

_ ¡Para una obra, sí, una obra! -Respondió rápidamente-

_ ¿De qué?

_ De... Del inicio de clases, por supuesto

_ ¡Ah, muy bien! ¿Cuando será? -Interrogó nuevamente de forma burlona-

_ Este sábado, pero olvidé que lo hicimos mal y por eso nos echaron

_ ¿Y tú, chiquillo, también lo olvidaste?

_ ¿Y-Yo? Si, también -Dijo nervioso-

_ Perfecto... Los dos olvidaron que debían participar en una obra, olvidaron que no los dejaron entrar a esa obra y de toda la obra estaban ensayando precisamente la escena más desagradable para la vista humana.

_ ¡Y para la vista de las bestias también! -Se unió Kero para defender a Touya-

_ Tu no alcanzas a ser trapos cocidos... -Murmuró pero todos le alcanzaron a oír-

_ ... ¡Si no me crees no es mi culpa! -Dijo Sakura, la única frase que le quedaba para defenderse-

_ Entiendo... Solo venía a decirte que llegó Yukito y trajo algunos pasteles, baja si quieres... Yo me quedaré con este maniático, así que no te preocupes...

_ ¿A quién te refieres con "maniático"? -Pregunto Shaoran cruzándose de brazos-

_ No había conocido a un mocoso de 12 años más "Agrandado" y Sin vergüenza, pero sin dejar de lado eso, más mocoso que tú, ¿A quién me puedo referir?

* * *

><p><strong>Lamentablemente corto, pero hasta aquí. La acción comenzará en capítulos posteriores, en el siguiente habrá un acercamiento... Espero que les haya gustado y más que todo, me lo hiciesen saber para continuar.<strong>

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
